


bucket list

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bucket List, Dogsitting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, because really it is a bucket l ist, kinda. noctis p ines. prompto pines after him but in his head, the one where noctis is ready to try new things and prompto is his best friend so whateverhe'll join, this is like. 4k words of domestic promptis. enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: “I… read an article.”“An article,” Prompto repeats. Noctis nods. “About?”“About what teenagers do before they become boring grown-ups,” Noctis says, sitting up straighter, “and it mentioned something about rebelling. I realized, we’re not really rebellious, are we?”“Well… no,” he frowns a little. “The most problematic thing we’ve done was skipping class that one time.”“Exactly. So I’m here to be rebellious.”His frown deepens. “Dude. I honestly can’t tell if you’re pranking me.”In which Noctis reads an article about bucket lists, and his best friend Prompto is the poor victim that helps him with the stupidest things on the list of his article.





	bucket list

**Author's Note:**

> i read articles when im bored and its like "ooo here are Twenty Things you should do before you turn twenty" and i was like. well i'm not gonna do that so i'm gonna make noctis and prompto do it

  His best friend is absolutely _hilarious_. He’s the funniest person Prompto knows. A hundred percent hilarious. It’s a shame that he has to be the king of Lucis when he could be the king of jokes. He’s _hilarious_.

That’s why he’s on Prompto’s window, knocking on it with his car behind him, at two in the morning. Because he’s funny as hell. Except that the joke isn’t well-delivered, because instead of laughing, Prompto is just staring at him in awe, wondering if he’s actually outside.

Noctis grows impatient every second that passes. He knocks on the window again, and Prompto finally snaps out of it, reaching up and opening his window. Noctis plops down on his bed. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Prompto says back, still awed, and then shakes his head. “No, no hey! What are you doing? It’s two in the morning!”

“Are you not happy to see me?” he asks, in what would be a cheeky tone, but Prompto’s not to awake to make out what he sounds like.

Prompto rubs his temple. “I mean, I guess?” He sighs. “Okay, listen. I’m gonna go wash my face so I can reply to this when I’m actually awake.”

Noctis chuckles. “Okay. Go do that.”

After a couple of minutes, Prompto comes back, now awake.

“First things first,” he says, sitting down next to Noctis on his bed. “I _am_ happy to see you,” because he is, really. He’s always happy to see him. “Second, I don’t know why you’re here. I honestly thought you were just pranking me. Third… why _are_ you here?”

“Sorry for waking you up, _but_ ,” Noctis begins, stifling a yawn, which makes Prompto wonder why he’s even awake at this hour. “I… read an article.”

“An article,” Prompto repeats. Noctis nods. “About?”

“About what teenagers do before they become _boring_ grown-ups,” Noctis says, sitting up straighter, “and it mentioned something about rebelling. I realized, we’re not really rebellious, are we?”

“Well… no,” he frowns a little. “The most problematic thing we’ve done was skipping class that one time.”

“Exactly. So I’m here to be rebellious.”

His frown deepens. “Dude. I honestly can’t tell if you’re pranking me.”

“Am not,” he stands up on his bed, opening the window again. “The car’s outside. Just came here to pick you up.”

“To go _where_?” Prompto shakes his head, groaning, “Dude, it’s two in the morning. You need more explaining than just that!”

“Our rebellious act, Prompto,” he explains like it’s obvious. “I ran away from home to pick you up so we could do rebellious things.”

“You ran – _god damn,_ Noct, does Iggy know about this?”

“Nope,” he replies. “Doesn’t _need_ to know, either. I’ll be back before he knows I’m gone. Do you wanna come with me?” he asks, a bit sheepish now, “I… I guess I didn’t consider if you’d actually be up for this or not. Sorry. It was stupid –”

“Calm down, _of course_ I’m coming with you,” he grins, “Like, is that even a question? How dare you think I’d miss on the party?”

Noctis gives him a little grin and extends his hand. Prompto frantically grabs his house keys resting on the table beside his bed, and hurries to accept Noctis’ hand. He’s still on his pajamas, he realizes a bit too late, but as he stares at Noctis’ own pajamas, his Chocobo-patterned ones didn’t seem so bad. At least his pajama pants are not _fish_.

“Where are we going?”

“To do rebellious things,” he repeats. “We’re going to burn down a church, Prompto.”

“A _what_ ,” Prompto asks, voice breaking a little. “O- okay, then! Uh, I left my spare camera in your car, so we can take photos of this whole thing so it won’t be in vain – I mean, I still feel bad because it’s a church, but, okay, whatever –”

Noctis’ amused laugh cuts in. “Prompto. I’m messing with you,” he laughs again at Prompto’s frown, and keeps laughing when he gets shoved off by him. “We’re going stargazing. That’s all.”

“ _Why_ do you have to be so dramatic?” he sighs, both exasperated and amused. “You could’ve just texted me like, ‘ _Hey dude, we’re going on a night adventure, get ready_ ’ but you just had to be dramatic and mention a church burning.”

“Wouldn’t have been as fun,” Noctis replies. They get to where the car is, and when they enter it, Prompto welcomes the warmth inside it. He didn’t realize how chilly it was outside until right now. “Would you actually follow me to burn down a church, though?”

“Bro. _Bro_ ,” Prompto laughs. He finds his camera on the little compartment in his car, and immediately puts it around his neck. He adds: “I’d follow you to hell, let’s be real,” he tries to make it seem like a joke, but there’s so much truth on his statement than what he’d like to admit. It still makes Noctis laugh, so it’s okay.

“Same here,” he responds, “I just _don’t_ think the kingdom would appreciate the royal prince and his best friend burning things.”

“Speaking of,” a bit nervously, Prompto asks, “are you sure you’re gonna make it back in time? I don’t want a million texts from Iggy, and I sure as hell don’t want Gladio kicking my ass because I ran away with the prince.”

“They won’t know,” Noctis replies dismissively, like he’s done this a million times before. He turns on the radio. “Oh, it’s this old thing again.”

 _Waltz for the moon_ is playing. Prompto knows, because he’s been inside this car so many times that he’s more than familiar with Noctis’ music on it. It’s not really up-to-date music; most of Noctis’ tapes on his car are from his father, which explains why so many old songs are inside this thing. Prompto finds it amusing, really. For such a rebellious act that they’re trying to commit, _Waltz for the moon_ seems like the least appropriate song.

Noctis is in a weird mood. He likes to think that when it comes to his best friend, four years are enough to know about his moods and the way he acts. It’s not a _bad_ mood, but also, it’s not his best mood either. It’s strange. It feels like he’s anxious, it feels like he’s tense, but it also feels like he’s not unhappy and it feels like so many emotions at the same time.  Prompto wishes to know what’s going on, wishes to ask him, because Noctis is not the type of person to run away from home like this – or at least, he _thinks_ so – but he seems okay, bobbing his head to the rhythm of the song and making small talk with him.

It's an odd mood, he knows that, but he’s not going to press Noct into telling him something, especially when there is the chance Prompto is just reading too much between the lines.

Eventually, Noctis pulls over in front of a large skyscraper. Prompto’s never been here before – for being a crown citizen, he sure as hell is a bit unfamiliar with the place he’s forced himself to call home. Noctis reaches into the backseat, pulling out a large plastic bag from there. Prompto’s eyebrows rise up.

“Is that… fast food?” Prompto asks, a grin slowly taking over his face.

“You bet,” Noctis replies, opening the door. “Come on, let’s go up.”

Prompto gets off the car and follows him. For a brief moment, he wonders how this would look like to anyone else – the future king of Lucis and his best friend, both in ridiculous pajamas, slippers, and a plastic bag full of fast food. He’s not a stranger to sleepovers with Noct, but sleepovers on top of a skyscraper are a strange thing even for him. He would probably cry-laughing if he ever knew what someone else thought of this.

Noctis remains quiet, humming some old song from time to time, but most of all he’s only looking at Prompto with lopsided grin, and then he’s looking forward as they make their way through the stairs. The silence is killing Prompto, but the little smiles shared between them are also giving him life.

They finally reach the top, where there are tables and chairs, a telescope, and flowers around the area. Prompto grins. “Dude, this is sick!”

Noctis nods as he deposits the bag of food in one table, and joins Prompto into looking over the city.

“It’s quite beautiful at night,” he says, looking down at Insomnia. “Never been here before.”

“Me neither,” Prompto doesn’t waste time to snap a pic of the city and the sky. “It was worth being abruptly woken at two in the morning.”

Noctis chuckles.

“Speaking of,” Prompto carries on, “what else did this mysterious article talk about that made you do this?”

His best friend shrugs. “Just things. Like, top ten things people do before hitting their twenties. One of them was sneak out late without your parents knowing, so here we are.”

“Uh-huh. Still doesn’t answer my question, though.”

Noctis shrugs again. “I don’t know. I think I just wanted to spend time with you.”

Prompto feels his heart beat a bit faster. Instead of showing his nervousness, he only laughs. “You’re _so_ dramatic,” he quotes what he said earlier again, “you make it sound as if we don’t spend most of our time together!”

“ _Hey_ ,” Noctis laughs, too, “I mean. We’ve got the part time jobs now, so it’s a little hard to find free time nowadays.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He nudges Noctis’ shoulder with his own. “Still, it doesn’t mean we’re not together whenever we can.”

“True that,” Noctis stays a bit quiet, staring off into Insomnia for a few seconds before focusing back on Prompto. “Do you want to eat now?”

“Thought you’d _never_ ask!”

Prompto is surprised by how hungry he actually is at this ungodly hour in the morning. He figures now that his schedule is kind of ruined, he’ll have to find more time to fit in his gym routine somewhere, but those were thoughts for later, he supposes. He’ll try to enjoy the hamburgers for now. Noctis has already tainted his pajamas with ketchup, which really shouldn’t amuse Prompto as much as it does.

“So, the article,” Noctis begins once he finishes his burger. Prompto listens. “It talked about a lot of things teenagers do and I realized we’re really boring because all we do is play videogames.”

Prompto lets out a short laugh. “Is that not okay with you?”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean,” Noctis sighs. “I. I love that we do that. It’s just. I thought it’d be fun?”

There _is_ something Prompto is missing. Noctis does sound sincere, and he knows because Noctis is the worst liar, so maybe he’s not getting the whole story.

“Alright,” Prompto decides at last. “What other things did it say?”

“All teenagers go to parties,” his eyebrows furrow together as he remembers the rest of the article. “They’ve gone skinny dipping. Pull all-nighters. Sleep under the stars.” He does a pause. “Honestly, it wasn’t a thrilling article, but still.”

“You wanna go skinny dipping?” Prompto laughs, startled. “Really?”

He’s amused by how red Noctis can actually get. “I – I don’t know! Maybe not! I—It’s just what the article said!”

“ _Relax_ , dude, I’m messing with you,” Noctis frowns at him, and Prompto sticks out his tongue to him. “Okay, I’m on board on doing the things in your article.”

“Even skinny dipping?”

Prompto really tries to not think about them both naked in the water. Before his mind goes too far, Noctis adds, seriously: “I think my dick would scare off the fish, and I don’t want them to be scared.”

Prompto laughs loudly. Of _course_ he would say that!

Noctis joins in the laughs, too.

In front of them, the sun is beginning to rise. Noctis’ eyes widen. “Crap, we gotta go. Before someone realizes I’m not actually home.”

In less than a second, Prompto is already on his feet. “ _What_ are you waiting for? I don’t wanna die today!”

Noctis drops him off at his house, promising to not come by again at two in the morning. Prompto replies that he really doesn’t mind even if he complains at first, because it’s _Noct_ , and that earns him an extremely soft smile that he’ll cherish for the rest of his life.

It all begins there.

* * *

 

“We’re getting _drunk_ tonight,” Noctis announces once Prompto steps out of his work place.

Prompto has the decency to not laugh at his face. “You? Getting drunk?”

“I can _try_ ,” he pouts, and Prompto shoves him playfully. “You in?”

“Why not,” Prompto shrugs. “I’ll have some amazing footage of you drunk!”

“You wouldn’t capture my shame.”

“Oh, I _would_ , and I would sell it for so much money,” Prompto grins devilishly, and Noctis glares at him. “You’re not intimidating me. But, why are we drinking tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis says. “Fun?”

“Did your article say something about this?”

“Yeah, but I thought _fun_ was a better reason than saying it was for the article,” Noctis grins sheepishly. “Do you want to go to my place?”

“Obviously. Lead the way!”

 

Noctis tried _one_ shot of vodka.

Keyword: tried.

One second later, he spit it out and started washing his mouth on the tab.

“ _Why_ would anyone _drink_ that?” Noctis groans, wiping his mouth with his hand. “That’s – that’s disgusting.”

Prompto is cackling like the good friend he is. “That’s why people drink _beer_ , Noct. Only grown-ups drink vodka.”

“I’m nineteen,” Noctis protests.

“Yeah, you’re a kid,” Prompto says, still laughing. “Come on. Get us beer, will you?”

“I regret this.”

“It was _your_ idea.”

“I still regret it.”

Turns out, Noctis is a mess of a drunk. Prompto is aware he’s a clingy type of drunk, but Noctis a straight up mess. He’s turned on the console, handed Prompto his controller, and started ranting about how Prompto always chooses Cloud in Smash Bros and how unfair it is.

“And, I get it, you’re both blond,” he says, and Prompto would take him seriously had he not been slurring his words out, “and have… blue eyes. But also. You’re both. Cute? And that…angers me.”

“It angers you,” Prompto replies, laughing, “why would it anger you?”

“You’re cute,” Noctis grumbles intro his controller, “just. Wanna pinch your cheeks. You stupid.”

“Now you’re just being rude,” Prompto laughs again. In any other situation, he’d be flustered. But drunk Noctis saying whatever comes to his mind is a reason to not take any of these declarations seriously. As opposite to Noctis, Prompto _can_ hold his alcohol, so he’s just enjoying this experience.

Noctis is using Kirby, which would be dangerous, but he’s been going backwards for the past five minutes. Prompto doesn’t have the heart to finish him off.

“Yeah, you stupid,” Noctis grumbles again. He lets his controller fall to the floor, and before Prompto knows it, he’s already throwing half of his body on top of him. “You stupid, warm. Cute.”

Half of Noctis is wrapped around him, and the other half is extended on the sofa. Prompto doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Okay, buddy, I think you’ve had one too many drinks,” Prompto laughs nervously, putting Noctis’ arms off his waist. Still, Noctis crawls back, and his head ends on Prompto’s lap. “You’re not gonna move, are you,” he deadpans.

Noctis sticks out his tongue. “Never. You’re warm.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that,” Prompto chuckles. Noctis closes his eyes. “Oh, no, no, you’re _not_ gonna nap on me!”

Noctis only keeps his eyes closed.

“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?”

His eyes remain closed.

“Can I _at least_ make myself comfortable?”

Now he budges over. “You can’t leave,” he groans, “stay with me.”

He’s drunk, Prompto reminds himself. It seems like the rest of his senses didn’t get the thought. Noctis is drunk, and so is he. Not that they haven’t cuddled before, it’s just – it’s been a while, he supposes. A good while. Long enough to make Prompto realize how much he’s missed this, because the moment he lies next to Noctis and feels himself be  enveloped in a hug, Prompto realizes he doesn’t want to let go. Ever.

Fuck. Why is he a clingy drunk? And why is Noctis a clingy drunk, too?

“Article,” Noctis mumbles out. “Article totally said cuddling you was something I needed to do.”

“Is that right,” he chuckles lowly, and Noctis brings him closer.

Worst part is, he could probably feel Prompto’s heart beating incredibly fast.

He must’ve fallen asleep at one point, because when he opens his eyes again, Noctis is stirring in his arms.

“My head,” he groans. “It’s _throbbing_.”

Prompto yawns. He doesn’t want to stop holding Noctis, and Noctis doesn’t make any signs to want to move from his place. “That’s bad. Did your two glasses of beer really knock you out this hard?”

Noctis pouts.  “It wasn’t _two_ ,” he says, lowly. “Must’ve been the vodka.”

“You spat it out.”

“ _Still_ ,” Noctis groans again. “I shouldn’t have listened to that stupid article. Getting drunk is lame.”

Prompto wants to say that it’s lame, but also, it’s allowing them to be in this position holding each other, so who is he to complain, really?

* * *

 

“How do you feel about sports clubs?”

Prompto lowers his camera. “Is this your article thing again?”

Noctis nods. Prompto lies back on his chair on Noct’s apartment. It’s a really nice afternoon on a Sunday, and because he’s been hanging out with Noct all day, he really hasn’t done any exercise other than standing up to go to the kitchen. Prompto hums. “Okay, what sport?”

“Basketball,” Noctis replies. “I figured it’s not a bad sport for us to begin with. It’s just passing the ball, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” Prompto exclaims, “I’ve… you know, I watched a game once. They run around and pass the ball. I can run!”

“And I have coordination,” Noctis supplies with a grin, “we’ve got ourselves a winning team.”

 

When you’re the prince, it’s really easy for you to be accepted on any team sports when you just ask them to let you in. This is how Prompto and Noctis end up on a basketball field, filled with people twice their size.

“It’s like a room full of Gladios,” Prompto whispers to Noctis, and he bites his lip to hold back a laugh. “I am _terrified_ , dude! We’re gonna die!”

“ _We’re not_ going to die, relax,” Noctis whispers back, but then, he sees one of the Gladios accidentally body-slam into another person, and he swallows. “M-maybe we will die.”

“I told you,” he says. He sees the coach approach them, with a big smile, and they both immediately stand up straighter.

“Prince Noctis,” the coach grins from ear to ear. “And I apologize, but, who are you?”

“I’m Prompto,” he says, “I’m joining him today.”

“That’s wonderful! The more, the merrier,” the coach pats both of their shoulders with enthusiasm. “Have you two ever played in your lives?”

“No,” Noctis quickly replies. “We wanted to try it out, if that’s okay?”

“Absolutely,” the coach grins. “How about you both join the next game?”

“Uh… with them?” Prompto swallows a little. “Are there not people our age?”

“They’re all nineteen and twenty-year-olds, I’m afraid.”

Noctis pales a little. “I see,” he says, completely composed, but Prompto knows him – behind his eyes, he’s praying for a merciful death.

The coach grins. “You’ll do just fine! Go, get ready!”

 

They didn’t do _just fine_. They did awful.

Apparently, they couldn’t stick together all the time. Prompto had decided to stand by Noctis the entire game, mainly because he didn’t want to die, and Noctis agreed – they had been yelled at to separate multiple times, and yet, they didn’t do it.

At one point during the game, the ball went right over their heads when a member threw it to another. It would’ve been an amazing pass, had it not been for the third member that tried to block it and knocked them both down at the same time. Which is why they were both at the infirmary, dealing with a broken nose in Prompto’s case and one very damaged arm in Noctis’ case.

“This is the worst sport I’ve ever practiced in my life, and I haven’t practiced that many sports,” Prompto says. Noctis laughs. “W-what’s so funny?”

“Your voice, man,” Noctis says between laughs. “It sounds so _weird_!”

“My _nose_ is broken!”

“Yeah, no kidding!”

Prompto pokes Noctis’ injured arm, which causes him to gasp in pain. “Eye by eye!”

“You are the worst,” Noctis replies, holding his arm. “I’m the worst, too.”

“Glad we agree on that,” Prompto holds back a sigh; in case it hurts him too badly on his nose. Instead, he lays his head on Noctis’ shoulder with his not-injured arm and chuckles. “I regret ever following your stupid article.”

Noctis leans in and kisses his forehead, and Prompto’s brain stops functioning. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Had his nose not been broken, he would’ve inhaled deeply and yelled at the top of his lungs. What he does instead is yelling on the inside and prays that Ignis comes pick them up faster, because if Noctis did that again, he would pass out face-first into the floor and his poor nose didn’t deserve that.

* * *

There are three knocks on his door.

Prompto goes to open it, not really sure if he should be expecting Noct or his parents, but when he opens it, he finds something even more strange.

Noct, but with three large dogs and one tiny puppy between them.

“Noct…” He starts, slowly. “Where did you get those dogs?”

“I’m dogsitting,” he explains. “The article didn’t say anything about it. I just like dogs.”

Prompto leans against his doorframe, laughing. “How did you end with such _massive_ dogs?”

“One of the glaives, Crowe,” Noctis explains, suddenly being pulled up as one dog tries to jump at Prompto, “No, Red, calm down!”

“Please leave him,” Prompto says, kneeling down to pet the giant dog. “So you were saying?”

“Oh, yeah, Crowe asked me to look after her dogs. So I came here because maybe you’d be interested in helping me?”

“Absolutely! Oh my gosh!” Prompto picks up the smallest puppy – a white ball of fluff. “This one’s so cute!”

“That’s Milky,” Noctis announces. Then, he scrunches up his nose. “Crowe isn’t the best at naming dogs, apparently.”

“I don’t care,” Prompto says, cuddling the dog. “I love Milky.”

He sees how Noctis really tries to not frown at the dog, and Prompto suppresses a laugh. Is he… jealous… of a dog? That’s reaching too far. Maybe he’s not even jealous. Maybe he’s just offended at Prompto’s choice of words. Immediately, Prompto goes inside to fetch his camera, and now he’s ready for dog-sitting.

 

They end up having a pseudo-picnic on the park, as the dogs all surround Prompto, and Milky lies on top of his chest. Prompto’s never felt better about being sprawled out on the grass in the park. Noctis stares down at them, fondly, but starts frowning at Milky the second the dog makes eye contact with him.

Prompto raises his hand up. Noctis stares at it, confused, until he grabs it. In a swift motion, Prompto yanks down Noctis, and he ends up lying next to him with the dogs making themselves comfortable between them.

“You know,” Prompto begins, actively trying to ignore that he hasn’t let go of Noctis’ hand, “this is the best thing we did, and it’s not even on your article.”

Noctis squeezes his hand, and Prompto definitely can’t ignore it now.

“What can I say? Dogs are the best,” he says, petting Red, “I bet not all teenagers could do this.”

“Fuck the other teenagers, man,” Prompto sighs peacefully. “We’ve got dogs.”

“And I’ve got you, and the dogs,” Noctis flat-out says, gripping his hand tighter.

Prompto’s throat closes a little. “Yeah,” he finally manages to say, “You’ve got me.”

He doesn’t mention the dogs and neither does Noctis. He only smiles.

 

* * *

 

Noctis confessing his feelings to him shouldn’t have been such a big deal for Prompto, considering everything that’s happened in the past weeks, but yet it still managed to shock him to no end when Noctis said it out loud.

“The article,” Noctis adds after he’s met with Prompto’s silence. “It said I should confess to my crush. So uh. Yeah. If you like, have a crush, we could go confess to them…?”

Prompto blinks four times. “What? Dude, you’re my crush!”

“Excuse me?” Noctis frowns. “Why are you acting so weird, then?”

“Because dude!” Prompto throws his hands on the air, “You just confessed to me! Like! You did _that_! I need time to process, holy shit,” he breathes out, eyes widened.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Noctis says, looking a million times more relaxed. “It’d been awkward if you had confessed to another person after I said that.”

“Noct? Can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah?”

“Come a bit closer.”

He does as he’s told. When he’s close enough, Prompto grabs his shirt and drags him closer, and then they’re _finally_ kissing. Noctis’ hands end on his hair, and Prompto can’t get enough of the feeling of his fingers running through it.

“You know, the article actually said I should have my first kiss, too,” Noctis comments once they break apart. “I guess you spoiled yourself the ending.”

“Yeah, I don’t need a stupid article to know I had to kiss you,” he grins. Noctis’ hands travel down, and they end up resting on his hips.

“Is that so?” he quirks an eyebrow. “Then why did it take you so long?”

“…well played, pal,” he grumbles. Noctis laughs, giving his nose a little kiss, and it shouldn’t have made Prompto giggle as much as it did.

“Speaking of the article...” Noctis begins, going serious. Prompto waits for him to continue. “I’m…sorry if I just came to you all of the sudden and if it was very rushed. I just…”

“You just…?”

“I read that, and I thought… I’m almost twenty. I’ll stop being a teenager soon. I didn’t…” he takes a deep breath. “I thought my time to have stupid adventures with you was running out, so… I kind of panicked. Sorry if it’s a bit overwhelming. I just – ah, I hope it doesn’t bother you?”

Prompto offers him a fond smile. “You idiot – we’ll have a million more adventures,” he says, and finds his chest getting warmer when he sees the grin taking over Noctis’ face. “It’s overwhelming, but with you, it’s the only time where it’s a good kind of overwhelming.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Noctis laughs.

“Y-you started!”

“I know,” he kisses his forehead, and yup, Prompto is silenced. “Thank you. You’re the best.”

They embrace each other for a little while, until Noctis asks: “Do you really think the fish will be scared if we go skinny dipping? I kind of want –”

“ _Dude_ ,” Prompto says, tiredly. “ _Don’t ruin the mood!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> it's just noctis and prompto. noctis and prompto and their adventures. noctis and prompto forever and forever a hundred years noctis and prompto some things.........w w w noctis an dprompto dot com..........
> 
>  
> 
> [lets talk abt promptis pls](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
